


Broken Bond

by DC_Time



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Time/pseuds/DC_Time
Summary: Damian Wayne, son of multimillionaire Bruce Wayne. Damian is a young, intelligent and talented man.Damian doesn't lack people wanting to date him, both, men and women alike are always looking for a chance with him, but Damian doesn't want to do anything with that people, he just wants to find his soulmate, the person who's first words directed towards Damian are the ones tattooed in his forearm.Until he finds him... Tim Drake, beautiful and smart, curious and a lover of photography and space, almost perfect... It's a shame he's crazy
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. An unusual Mark

**Author's Note:**

> My second story here! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing, and just want to let know that Tim's mental illness are not really specified in the story.

It's known, that around the world, a 32% of the population has a soulmate, and to identify each other, both parts have a mark tattooed in their skin, said mark are the first words a soulmate says to each other. The mark usually appears around the ages of 12 and 15, but it's not unheard of marks appearing before or after this age range, although it is very unusual for this to happen. 

Those who have found their soulmate, describe to have felt some kind of tickles in the area of the tattoo, that way there's no chance for people thinking mistakenly that someone is their soulmate if by pure coincidence they say the words in the mark, so just when the other soulmate says the words, then they'll feel it. 

It was good that such thing existed, especially since most of the time, the words were greetings or presentations, the usual when meeting someone new.  
But Damian doubted that someone who wasn't his soulmate would say by accident the words on his arm.

It was on his tenth birthday when his mark appeared. Damian frowned when he saw it, and at his age he already knew how the soulmate thing worked, in his school they had already explained that stuff, but Damian hadn't expected to be part of the "lucky" 32% of the people with a soulmate. 

Damian had woke up that day like any other and had followed his daily routine, he had gone to take a shower and while he was washing himself, he saw a black stain on his arm, it was on his forearm, it went from the wrist to the elbow are. First he tried to rub it away with the soap, but it didn't worked, and then he noticed the stain starting to take form of letters. 

He stopped and walked out of the shower. He dried himself and dressed up, and once he was ready he stood up in front of the mirror, he looked back at his forearm, and the stain had stopped looking like a stain, it now completely looked like real words in a beautiful and elegant cursive letter. 

Damian frowned when he read what his mark said, and he was sure that nobody besides his soulmate would say those words, there was no chance of mistake... 

'Space travels must be very expensive'

"Damian?" A soft knock on his door brought him back out of his thoughts, it was his big brother "Could you come down to the dinning room when you are ready?"

"Yes Richard, I'll be there in a moment" he answered while sighing

"Alright, don't take to long little D" And after that, he heard him walking away and closing the door of his room

Damian finished drying his hair and fix it a little, but he didn't took to long and he hurried to go downstairs to the dinning room, where he found his father and big brother along with his butler Alfred, who was serving them the breakfast. 

"Damian! Good morning! How is the birthday boy doing today?" his brother greeted him with a bright smile 

Damian shrugged and sat in front of his brother, leaving his father at the head of the table with each of them at one of his sides. 

"Good morning Damian, and happy birthday" his father smiled calmly at him

Alfred put a plate with his favorite breakfast, pancakes and congratulated him with fondness in his eyes. And beside the pancakes, Damian also took a raisin muffin, an usual choice for a kid of his age, but he didn't really care about what other thought of him. 

"Damian, is there anything you would like to get as a present?" his father asked him while taking a sip of his coffee

The answer came almost immediately to Damian's head. 

"Now that you ask father, there's something I would like to acquire" he answered before taking a portion of his pancakes and then continuing "I would like a book about soulmates"

Bruce looked at him rising an eyebrow, looking both curious and a little bit confused "Any reason why that kind of book is of your interest?" he questioned

Damian nodded and raised his hand, showing the mark on his arm. 

"I can't believe you!" Dick exclaimed and almost threw himself over the table just to grab Damian's arm to take a better look

"Richard, have some self control" Damian complained but allowed his brother to inspect the mark 

Dick stared at the tattoo with a big smile on his face, and with what seemed to be a little bit of jealousy. Damian knew his brother, he knew how much of a dreamer and a romantic person he was, and he knew how much he wished for a soulmate mark, but at his 15 years old, nothing had appeared yet, and when he turned 16, from then on, his possibilities of getting a mark would just get lower. 

On the other side, Bruce had been shocked, but eventually he stood up and walked towards his son to put a hand in Damian's shoulder in a supportive gesture. 

"Although those are some curious first words for when you meet someone" commented Dick with an amused face

"Yeah, and I think that will make easier to find my soulmate, i doubt many people start a conversation with those words" said Damian while tackling with the tip of his fingers the words in his mark once Dick had let go of him. 

Damian couldn't help but to smile slightlyslightly at the imagination of who could his soulmate be, how would it be the person who says those words to him.  
And beside de mature way Damian always acted, he couldn't help but feel a childish excitement at the thought of who in the world was made for him. 

And from that day on, Damian started learning as much as he could about soulmates, he wanted to have all the necessary information for when the time of meeting his soulmate came. And as Damian started to grow up, his mark started to change to adapt to the changes of his body, always fitting perfectly, never to small and never to big. 

Damian liked to spend his time reading, reading about many things, but specially about the topic that had caught his attention so much when he was 10.

And he had discovered many interesting things that have never been told to him in school, but there were a few he considered most important, and those were the next ones:

"The bond between two soulmates won't be activated until both parts have said the words written in each other, but once the bond has been established, they both will be able to share emotions and feel slightly each other's pain"

"A bond is not unbreakable, a bond can be broken by the will of one or both parts that connect the bond. 

There's been cases where a couple of soulmates who's in an abusive or toxic relationship, decide to break the bond to be able to escape that situation.  
Nevertheless, braking a bond is not always an easy task, it requires of a lot of willpower and persistence, although it's easier to break a bond when both parties are willing to do it, also, the stronger the bond is, the hardest it will be to break it. 

It's known that in some cases, breaking a bond might cause depression, anxiety or paranoiaparanoia in one of the former soulmates or both, besides they can also feel an empty void inside them, some of them even feel phantom feelings, all this symptoms are more likely to appear especially if the bond was a strong one"

"The closer the relationship between the soulmate gets, the stronger the bond will get, they'll be able to feel each other's emotions in a more clear and stronger way, also if the couple is really close, there's the probability to develop 'the soul bond', said bond allows the couple to share thoughts, similar to some kind of telepathy, which allows the soulmates to communicate even of they are apart of each other."

Damian was amazed with all the amazing information he kept reading, and he just could hope to meet his soulmate soon, he was sure it would be someone special. 

And well, maybe Damian wasn't really far away from reality...


	2. The boy with the Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian runs away from a gala to take a break, but then, he meets someone interesting, or more like weird rather than interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who gave so much love and support to the first chapter, it really gives me the will to keep going with this story.

Time passed and Damian finally turned 19 years old, and during that time, especially since his teenage years, besides reading about soulmates, Damian also started learning how to manage the family business under the teaching of his father, and it was very likely it was him who inherit the business since that didn't seem to matter much to Dick. 

And Dick, who now was 24 years old, had become in a police detective, he liked to be able to help people and to bring some order to the wild streets of Gotham.   
But not everything was colour pink for him, because despite his wishes of getting a soul mark, this never appeared. But slowly he started to leave that wish behind, he was now convinced that he didn't needed a mark to fall in love and to love that person deeply, and is not like he didn't had people queueing up to date him. 

But there was something that Dick and Damian had in common, and is that, besides having so many people interested in dating them, they weren't interested on those people, on one side, Dick just wanted to meet someone genuine and authentic that didn't wanted to be with him just because his last name was Wayne.   
And on the other side, Damian was focused on finding his soulmate, and god, how much he wished it wasn't one of the offspring of the rich people who's parents forced them to talk to him expecting to get something out of the relationship they formed. 

Damian just could hope that his soulmate wasn't someone extremely interested in the material goods or in obtaining the attention of the media and to have their 5 minutes of fame. 

"Damian, are you ready?" Dick poked his head on Damian's room

Damian finished fixing his tie and nodded, then they went downstairs together and left the manor, getting on the limousine where Bruce was already waiting for them. 

Once they were all ready, Alfred started the vehicle and started driving. That day they were going to a charity gala, but honestly, Damian was already getting tired of all those galas, of the elegant clothes, of the expensive food and drinks, and of the fake smiles, all that had Damian tired already, but he didn't had an option, as the CEO in line, he needed to make act of presence in public events. 

They finally arrived to the place and they soon joined to the rest of people to talk and drink some of the champagne, and besides of the charity, those events always worked to make business related relationship and to find business opportunities, and even in some cases, it worked to arrange a marriage that would be beneficial to all the parts involved. 

"Excuse me, Damian, right?" a high voice called him along with a small hand being placed on his shoulder.

When he turned around, he found himself face to face with a young blond girl with bright blue eyes. 

"Yes, that's me, how can I help you?" he asked, although he already had an idea what she might want

"A pleasure, I am Eliza, and, well... Since in this events there are not many people of our age, I thought it would be a good idea if we spent some time together to get to know each other" she said while a soft blush covered her face and she fixed a lock of her hair behind her ear

Damian sighed in an almost unperceived way and put on his best smile as he always did in public, although it was a little sad to think that the only times he smiled that way, were all fake smiles, but he had a public image time maintain, so he didn't have a choice. 

"A pleasure Eliza, would you mind sharing a dance with me?" he offered her his hand like a gentleman

The girl smiled with a small touch of flirting and Damian guided her to the dance floor and soon they both joined to the other people dancing. 

Damian just could hold another annoyed sigh and hang in there for a little longer. 

Maybe if the people knew that Damian had a soulmate they would leave him alone, but he always had kept his soul mark hidden from the public eye, especially because he didn't want a smarty approaching him and pretending to be his soulmate by saying the words in his arm because they somehow managed to discover what it said.   
Damian would rather not to risk it, so he kept his mark hidden by using either long sleeves or make up to cover it, it was better that nobody knew he had a soul mark until he had found the person to who's words tattooed in his arm belonged to. 

After the first song, Damian was starting to get tired of the girl who had seemed to have taken the liberty of have a closer contact with Damian. 

Damian looked around, and his eyes stopped on Dick, who was surrounded by a bunch of people, he was being the center of attention while he was telling stories that made the people around him laugh. 

Both, Dick and Damian, hated fake people, but the difference was that Dick knew how to put on a better act. 

Soon, Dick caught his eyes, and Damian gestured to the girl, who by now, was almost laying on his chest. Dick seemed to understand the message, and showing his empty glass to his public, he excused himself to go for another drink and walked away. 

Damian saw Dick walking to a waiter and taking another glass of champagne, and making it seem like he tripped, he poured his drink on the blond girl. 

"Ah! Look where are you walking!" she exclaimed angrily, but when she turned around to see who had dropped their drink on her, she went pale "oh...sorry, I'm sure it was an accident" she muttered ashamed at seeing she had screamed to Dick

"I'm so sorry, would you want me to bring a napkin for you?" Dick 'kindly' offered

"No, there's no need, I'll just go to the restroom to dry my clothes" she smiled nervously and glanced at Damian "I'll be right back" And with that, she disappeared in the crowd

"Thank you" Damian thanked Dick, who just winked at him with a smile and went back to the group of people

Damian took the opportunity, and left the building. He was planning to stay outside for a while, but even in the entrance of the place, people didn't stopped whispering between them while they were eyeing him, some even pointed at him in what they thought was a hidden way. 

He couldn't take it anymore and started walking away of the place, he made sure of having his phone with him in case his father or brother needed to contact him, but in that moment, he just wanted to leave that smothering environment. 

He walked for a while, and decided to remove his tie and jacket, and to unbutton the first buttons of his shirt to look more casual and not call so much of the attention of the other people around him.   
And after a few minutes, he arrived to a park and sat on a nearby bench. 

He immediately noticed the difference between that place and the gala, and it's that in the park, nobody really seemed to care about other's opinions. 

There were two girls laughing loudly, and they weren't worried of making much noise, there were also a couple of kids running around and playing, they had their shoes covered in mud and dirt, but nobody cared, and then there was the boy with the camera, he was taking photos of the darkening sky, and his clothes were messy, but nobody was bothered by this. 

It was pleasant to be in a place where nobody was muttering or pointing at you at your back as if you couldn't hear them nor see them. 

Damian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of freshly cut grass and wet mud and the sound of voices and happy laughs. Until he felt someone sitting at his side. 

Damian glanced at the person at his side, and noticed it was the guy with the camera, he kept his eyes on the sky. 

Neither Damian nor the stranger said anything, so Damian stopped looking at him and focused again on the view of the park in front of him. But suddenly, the boy spoke. 

"Space travels must be very expensive" he said softly

Damian nodded unconsciously "Yeah, but it must be worthy to see something so beautiful like the space" he answered

And suddenly, Damian felt an unusual tickling in his arm, and that's when it hit him of what had happened, and he paralyzed for a moment. 

He first looked at his arm, thinking that the stranger might have seen his mark and had read it out loud, but his mark was still covered by his sleeve, and when he turned his look to the stranger, he realized he hadn't moved his sight from the sky. 

He hadn't read it... He had felt the tickling... 

That could just mean it was him... He was his soulmate...


	3. An unstable mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finally meets his soulmate, but maybe he wasn't what he had expected...

Damian stared at the guy until he turned around to face him. 

Damian was immediately stunned by an extremely pale face, lips that seemed dry, brightless deep blue eyes framed by dark circles underneath. 

"It's you..." Damian whispered while uncovering his arm to show his mark

The guy rubbed at his collarbone, where Damian assumed it was where his mark was, but the guy didn't said anything, he just started to look at the photos in his camera. 

"Hey, did you realized?" Damian questioned, he was confused, he had imagined that moment a little bit more magic. Maybe some of the romantic dreamer attitude of Richard had stuck with him. 

The somber blue eyes stopped on him once again "My soulmate" he said without much emotion on his voice

"Yeah! We are soulmates" Damian hurried to show him his mark

The boy nodded softly and scratched at his arms in an anxious way, leaving a trail of red lines on his arms, tho for Damian it seemed a kind of involuntary move. 

Damian waited for a moment, still confused, that was all? The big moment he had been waiting for 9 years was that?

Suddenly, the guy removed his jacket and throw it to the ground, and his shirt was next to follow, leaving Damian astonished for such suddenly actions and in a public place. 

"This are your words" said the boy pointing towards his right collarbone, where the answer Damian gave him reached to his shoulder and then continued in another line below, until the whole sentence fits

'Yeah, but it must be worthy to see something so beautiful like the space'

Damian nodded slightly, still kind of shocked, while he reads the words tattooed with the exact same calligraphy as the one in the words in his forearm, but he also couldn't help and notice how skinny he was, you could see his bones through the skin, more than could be healthy. But Damian shook his head and picked up his jacket and shirt to hand it to him

"This proves it, we are soulmates, but you shouldn't do that in public" Damian told him while giving him his clothes back

But the boy didn't took his clothes, he just started blankly at them for a long time, and soon a few confused looks started to set on them. 

"Come on, take it" Damian insisted feeling kind of anxious while smiling sheepishly to the people who was looking at them strangely

But the guy continued to have no reaction, his eyes were fixed on the clothes, but it seemed like he wasn't actually seeing them, his look seemed to be lost. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Damian asked him worried, and he dared to touch him slightly on the shoulder

The guy finally reacted, and with slow moves he took his clothes and put them back on. 

Damian sighed relived, that really hadn't been how he had imagined to meet his soulmates. 

"What's your name?" Damian asked when he remember that they hadn't presented properly to each other. 

The guy looked around in a distracted way and once again, his eyes stopped on Damian

"Jack..." He answered simply

Damian smiled slightly, and he was about to say his name, until he was interrupted

"No, that's not true, that was my dad, and he's dead. He was stabbed you know? He was laying on the floor with his guts out" he said while shaking his head in a strange manner, and he had said that without any kind of emotion on his voice. 

Damian felt sick, his stomach was upset, for the words of the other and the way he had said it, and plus the thought of that person in front of him being his soulmate

"I'm Timothy Jackson Drake... Yeah, that was my name...is... " Tim said nodding softly to himself

"... I'm Damian Wayne" Damian finally said, and after doubting for a moment, he offered him his hand in a greeting

Tim stared at Damian's hand and nodded again "Ok" That was all he said, then he stood up and turned around, starting to walk away

Damian once again looked at him unbelieving and stood up too "Wait!" he called him, and for his good luck, Tim actually stopped "Could you at least give me your phone number?" he asked. Damian wasn't sure if he wanted to keep contact with that person, but at least that way he would have the option to do it if he wanted once he had processed everything that had happened

"I don't remember it" Tim almost throws his phone at Damian, but Damian was barely fast enough to catch in the air before it fell to the ground

Damian turned on the phone, and he realized it was unlocked, so he was able to look for Tim's phone number and save it on his

"You should save your phone number there too" Tim said, while for whatever reason that had crossed Tim's head, he took a photo of Damian's shoes

Damian wasn't sure if he wanted to Tim to have his phone number, but he knew it was just fair, so he saved his number in Tim's phone and headed it back to him

Tim took his phone, he put it on his pocket and left without saying anything else to Damian

"Goodbye to you too" Damian said sarcastically, even though the other was already to far to hear him

And just then, his phone started to ring, and Damian saw it was Dick, so he immediately answered. 

"Dami! Where are you? We are about to head home, and unless you want us to leave you behind, you better come back soon" Dick warned him with a playful voice

"I'll be there soon Richard" He assured and hung up the phone, starting to walk back to the gala

Everything else happened almost without Damian realizing of it. He went back to the gala, he got into the limousine with his family, he went back home, they ate dinner together and he went to bed, and already laying there was when he started to think about everything that happened

Damian took a pillow he press it against his face and let out a muffled scream. 

Once he was satisfied and had let that out, he left the pillow at his side and started at the roof. 

Was this some kind of joke of the universe? Nine years waiting to meet his soulmate, and it was a psychotic? 

"What the hell?..." he asked in a whisper to the empty room

He hadn't even said to his father or Dick that he had met his soulmate, it had been disappointing. No, no just disappointing, it had even been disturbing! 

Damian wanted to cry, he didn't know if because of the anger, the sadness, the frustration, or all of them. But then a thought suddenly crossed his mind

Hadn't he established his bond with Tim? Shouldn't he be able to feel even in the slightest way the emotions of Tim? Why couldn't he feel absolutely anything from the bond? 

It was almost like the other side of the bond was dead... 

"What a shit..." he growled annoyed

All that wait, all the emotion, all the idealization, and for what? For that huge disappointment

Damian never understood why someone would break their bond with their soulmate unless they were in an abusive relationship, but now he was starting to understand, maybe it wasn't even worthy to try something with Tim, maybe it would be better to break the bond, and it would be better to do it soo, since the bond had just been established and it would be easier to break it without suffering any of the consequences, and he also was sure it would be easier to do it by having someone so unresponsive like Tim, who barely seemed to be conscious. 

Maybe it wasn't worthy to have a soulmate, not when it was someone like Tim, it wasn't worthy...


	4. Living Madness

Damian didn't knew in what moment, but his mind had finally calmed down and he had managed to fall asleep, but when he woke up, he was feeling something strange, it was similar to the nervousness, and it felt like a giggle was stuck in his throat. 

Then it hit him, that wasn't him, it was Tim, Tim was the one feeling that nervousness that make you let out silly giggles. 

Damian sat on his bed with a confused expression and he reached for his phone that he had left charging on the nightstand, and he noticed that there was a message that Tim reasonably had sent him two hours ago at 5 am. 

Damian opened the message and read it:

Tim: Hi Damian, it's me, Tim, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I acted to weird when we met, if I'm honest with you, I've been trying a new experimental med I got prescribed and it makes me feel numb and disconnected

Tim: if you want, we could meet again today to talk, now that my mind is much more awake

A small seed of hope was planted on Damian's chest, maybe Tim wasn't that bad, maybe it was just that medicine making him act weird, and even if he was curious to know for what were those meds, he decided that he would have time to ask later, so for now he just decided to answer the message

Damian: Hey Tim, I would love to meet you today to talk, do you have something in mind?

The answer arrived almost immediately

Tim: if you are free this morning, we could meet in an hour for breakfast

Damian: sounds good to me

Tim: great! I'll send you the address, and the food it's on me, in compensation for freaking you out with my behavior last night

Damian: alright, I'll be there

A few seconds later, Damian received the address, so he stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed up, he didn't had that much time, so he had to hurry.

He choose some nice but casual clothes, since the address Tim had sent him wasn't of a place that required elegant or formal clothing. And once he was happy with his appearance, he grabbed the keys of the car that his father had gifted him in his 17 birthday

"Master Damian, may ask where are you going so early?" Alfred questioned him with curiosity

"Oh, Alfred, I'll be getting breakfast with an acquaintance, please let know my father and brother of this, I'll see you later" He said his goodbyes and left the manor, he got into his car and started driving to the address that Tim sent him

The place wasn't so far away, so it didn't took him long to arrive. He parked outside and got out of his car to walk into the cafeteria. 

It didn't took him long to identify Tim sitting in a table near the window. Damian realized that Tim looked as messy as the day he met him with the dark hair tangled and with worn out clothes that seemed at least a few sizes bigger than his owner. 

But there was a huge difference, and it was the fact that Tim's eyes weren't so dark and off, they looked now bright and alive, and when Tim waved at him with his hand and gestured him to get closer, Damian did and sat in front of him

"Would it be alright if we start again from scratch?" Tim asked him while playing with his fingers in a nervous manner

Damian nodded and smiled softly extending his hand to him "I'm Damian Wayne, it's a pleasure" he presented himself

This time, Tim did shook his hand and smiled back at him "I'm Timothy Jackson Drake, but you don't need that tongue twister, with Tim is enough" he told him and then grabbed the menu "So? What would you like to eat?" he questioned while gesturing a waitress to come closer

The waitress took out her small notebook and stared expectantly at Tim and a Damian. Tim only asked for a toast, and Damian ordered his favorite breakfast since he was a kid, he asked for pancakes along with a raisin muffin, but the moment he mentioned the muffin, Tim's expression turned into one of disgust

Damian waited for the waitress to walk away before speaking to Tin "What? You don't like muffins?" he asked amused

Tim shook his head "I don't like raisins..." he muttered while frowning

"Why?" Damian asked at the same time the waitress came and left the the muffin in front of him before walking away again

"They look like small roaches or beetles in your food" he answered with a grossed out face

"... Umm..." Yeah, well, maybe Damian had been to optimistic regarding what to expect from Tim's behavior, so he just pushed the muffin away from him slowly "You know, that you don't like raisins doesn't mean you have to ruin them for others" he complained jokingly

That comment earned him a chuckle of Tim, and Damian couldn't help but to smile, Tim really had a cute chuckle

"I'm sorry, but what kind of person under the 70s prefers rasins over chocolate chips?" Tim looked at him raising an eyebrow

"I do" Damian answered crossing his arms

"And they said I'm crazy..." said Tim rolling his eyes amused

Damian smirked, Tim certainly was... Peculiar, but Damian was willing to give him q chance, who knows, they might even make their bond work.  
It was then that he remembered what Tim had said about the meds and decided to ask

"Hey, sorry if this is to intruding, but for what are the meds you said you were taking?" Damian asked with as much gentleness someone could ask something like that

Tim stared at him for a moment and then looked away, taking a napkin and starting to fold it in what Damian identified as a paper plane

"You don't have to answer if you don't want" Damian told him

"I don't remember, so it doesn't matter" Tim answered shrugging

Damian frowned slightly, how it was possible that Tim couldn't even remember for what were the meds he was taking? 

"Don't they help you in anything?" he questioned

"I think they do help, but I won't take them again" he answered while pulling his legs over the seat and hugging his knees to his chest

"Why?" Damian continued asking out of curiosity

"I don't like how they make me feel, is like being a walking corpse, with no feelings, with the brain filled with cotton and smoke" he explained shaking his head almost in the same way he did in the park

"You really don't remember for what are those meds?" Damian pushed

"They give me so many that I just forgot it and that's all" He explained and just after, their food was placed in front of them 

Damian started to feel an irritation that wasn't his, so he stopped asking questions about that topic and started to eat. Tim looked unstable, and Damian didn't want to risk it and made him angry. 

That's when he realized that Tim was holding his camera against his chest, and Damian decided to risk it and ask about it in a try to dissipate Tim's irritation. 

"Do you like photography?" he asked carefully, and immediately after the question, a big smile took place on Tim's face

"Yeah, it's like freezing time in a small square" He explained while raising his camera

"That's amazing, and what else do you like to do?" he continued with the conversation once he noticed the irritation disappearing of the bond

"Sometimes I like to read, and, well, I'm not so bad at playing the piano and violin" he explained while doing again that curious movement with his head "What about you? What do you like to do?" Tim didn't even looked at him when he asked

"I also enjoy reading, and even though I'm not really good at it, I also like drawing and..." Damian couldn't continue because he was interrupted

"Drawing? I want to see" The way he had said it it had made it seem more like an order rather than a request

"Well, next time we met, I'll bring my sketchbook with me" he assured him and Tim nodded softly and then stayed focused on his slice of toasted bread

Yeah, Tim was kind of weird, and Damian was hoping to discover at some point what was going on with him, but there was something magnetic in him that attracted Damian to Tim rather than push him away with his curious oddities. 

Maybe it would work, after all, Tim Drake was his soulmate for a reason...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining for this ride, hope you liked the chapter! Don't doubt in letting me know your opinion


End file.
